South Titans
by HumanKyt3
Summary: What happened when our favorite boys from a small, eccentric mountain town suddenly obtain special abilities? Some StanxKyle and maybe more
1. The Beginning

**Ok because im a super nerd and totally miss this show, i decided to mix my favorite current show with my favorite childhood show, TEEN TITANS! Kyle is Starfire, Kenny is Raven, Cartman is Cyborg, and after much contemplation, I decided Stan is a** **combination of Beast Boy and Robin. I do not own South Park or Teen Titans. Enjoy and please review and make HELPFUL SUGGESTIONS.**

It all started when Cartman got into that car accident. He had just gotten his license and had wanted to take his new car out for a spin. He had gotten really interested in cars, buying any book in any bookstore, having overdue books from the school library, he even hung out at the gas station so he could learn more about them. Knowing that much, you'd have thought he'd have been careful but no. He didn't listen to his mother's warnings and he took it out in the pouring rain. Just last week it had snowed relentlessly and now it almost seemed like you could walk outside and take a shower. Even experienced drivers had stayed home but Eric Cartman was a stubborn man, and he hit an icy patch and slid off a cliff. How he even lived is beyond anyone's knowledge. But because of the extensive damage done to him, he had to have many surgeries. Everyone in town and the Cartman family pitched in, even if they didn't want to, and soon Cartman was up and healthy, besides the fact that nearly half his body was now electronic. He had parts fitted just to his shape, which had slimmed down a lot since Elementary school but he still wasn't as skinny as his friends. Cartman managed to talk his family into splurging even more for his new artificial limbs and soon, he had weapons and attachments to fasten to his mechanically enhanced body.

The accident hadn't made him any less obnoxious. In fact, he seemed to have grown in arrogance; mocking his friends for not having such a "Killer body" so he put it.

About a month later was when Kyle had found out about his own incredible gift. The four boys were over Cartman's and he was demonstrating his artificial arm.

"And look you gahs! All I have to do is push nyah and it'll activate the volumes or channels whichever I want! MMMM Kahl are you jealous? A Jew could never be this cool and you know it!" He snickered at his red haired 'friend'.

No one was really sure if the two were friends. They inexplicably and utterly despised each other with a passion, yet they still hung out and they had helped each other on multiple occasions, even risking their lives for each other. And yet they showed their disgust with each other in every word uttered to each other.

Like right then for instance. Kyle had begun to get cross. His pale, cinnamon speckled face began to inflame in annoyance, turning a shade much lighter than his auburn curls that cascaded down his high forehead and twirl around the edges of his jaw and high cheekbones and rest on his slim shoulders. His eyes, a lively green color that could only be compared to the cleanest and purest of emerald, began to enlighten from within and somehow began to . . . glow?

Not quite but the irises began to illuminate and his pupils were no longer black, they were fading into a forest green. They paled and shimmered until they were the same exact color as the shining irises. Even the whites turned into the same jade color until his entire eye was one magnificent glowing emerald. Kyle's other friends, Stan and Kenny, took a step back, however Cartman, being the bigot he was, snorted and continued to taunt him.

"If this is one of your hypnotic Jew tricks I'm not falling for it," he retorted, trying to hide the fact that he was freaking out inside.

Kyle's fury reached its peak and he started to scream at the cyborg in front of him "SHUT THE FUCK UP CARTMAN THERES NO JEW HYPNOSIS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" during his crazed display of anger, he was flinging his hands all over the place. Not one of the boys looked the Jew in the eyes; they were staring at his hands. Green began to glow in his palms and they turned spherical and grew until he flung his arms backward and out shot the laser, shattering the brunettes Xbox and the pieces flew everywhere in the small living room. The four boys were speechless, but they were all thinking the same thing.

'Dude, Kyle just flung a green laser out of his hands and broke Cartman, the cyborgs, Xbox'

Suddenly Cartman glowered at the red haired boy and said "You're buying me a new Xbox"

Kyle just nodded and left, too astonished to speak.

"Kyle!" the voice made the small boy turn and smile, even in the situation he was in. His super best friend Stanley Marsh was running toward him. His onyx hair jumped and danced as the sunlight toyed with it, sending brilliant white flecks to ricochet off of it. His cobalt eyes connected with his friends green ones. To his relief, they were back to normal. They were still round and a vibrant green but they weren't glowing and they had their pupils and whites back.

Kyle waited for Stan to catch up to him, when he did they walked slowly. Stan shoved his hands in his pocket and looked at his dirty converses for a few moments before turning back to his friend. "Dude, what the FUCK was that?"

The green eyed boy looked up sharply and his eyes began to sparkle as they had previously. Kyle had a very strong temper and it flashed and ebbed as quickly as you could snap. He looked ready to summon the energy he had earlier and fling a green baseball-like bolt at his friend but then the sparkle was gone and his hands stopped tingling. He felt bad for getting mad at his friend. Stan had been his best friend since preschool; he was just concerned "I honestly don't know. Did something happen with my eyes, they felt like they were getting . . . warm"

Stan looked uncomfortable to bring back up the unusual scene but he needed to tell his friend what had happened "Yeah, you're whole eye turned green and they started to glow."

Kyle jerked to a halt in shock "GLOW? My eyes GLOWED?"

Stan nodded and put an arm around his friend's shoulders. If they were anyone else they would be declared gay for each other but not them. Considering them brothers would be an understatement. It almost seemed as though they shared a soul. Without one half, the other was broken.

But Kyle couldn't help but wish Stan WAS gay. He wished his lean friend would wrap both his arms around him and say he would be alright and he was there for him. He wished he would say he loved him and then put his hands on his cheeks and guide his lips to himself, sharing a deep and passionate kiss. But Kyle knew he wouldn't. Stan wasn't gay. Just because two years ago he had officially broken up with Wendy doesn't mean he was gay, and especially not for his super best friend.

"It'll be alright Kyle, something's going on but it's happening for a reason and we'll get to the bottom of it," Stan smiled a pearly grin and squeezed his small framed friend tighter. Stan couldn't help but wish his Jewish companion knew the real meanings behind his touches, his words, his feelings. All he'd ever wanted and ever would want was him and only him, curled up into his chest, murmuring gushy words into his shirt. But Stan couldn't risk such a precious friendship for a crush, no matter how powerful.

"No dude, it's not just me, I have a feeling something's not right, and soon it'll come back for us. I mean who just had random weapons to mechanical arms and legs. And how do they suddenly become deemed near worthless and sold to someone who just HAPPENED to get into an accident. Something's up," Kyle reasoned. Stan couldn't agree more.

"Well until we figure what it is well have to just lay low and keep this whole situation a secret." Stan decided. This time Kyle agreed.

He nodded then looked around as though only just noticing someone missing "Hey, where's Kenny?"

"Probably helping Cartman," Stan shrugged. Little did he know more was about to happen in the already excitement filled afternoon.

"No Kinny you gotta make sure all the pieces are up" The half human said.

Kenny felt like flinging all the pieces of the destroyed Xbox he had collected and tossing them at the much larger boy. Out of all the friends, Kenny was the skinniest because his family didn't make enough income to eat every day and he tried to give as much as he could to his baby sister Karen. Karen was the main reason he didn't just up and leave South Park. He loved his friends and he did pretty well in school but without Kenny there, Karen would probably be unable to help herself. Kenny was her shield, her protection. Karen was a young, beautiful, yet innocent girl who had the misfortune of being raised in such a poor and awful neighborhood but Kenny was the person she relied on and Kenny knew if he left, it would break her.

So he gritted his teeth and picked the pieces of plastic off the floor as Cartman rambled "Who knew Kahl was such a freak. Seriously dude, what the fuck was that? His eyes got all weird and his hands fucking shot out lasers! He broke my damn Xbox! He better pay for that! He better not use his sneaky Jew ways to try and get out of this. I think he was trying to hypnotize us but I'm not falling for it! I don't care how much Jew magic he had he's not fooling me! And-"

Kenny nearly screamed at him to shut up when suddenly, a black sheet crept up to Cartman and wrapped itself around his wide mouth, seemingly gluing it shut. Cartman looked down in surprise and kept trying to talk but the black sheet muted him. Kenny was grateful of the strange substance cutting off the fat boy. He grinned and finished cleaning the floor. When he stopped really paying attention to Cartman's struggles to rip the thing off, it faded and the large boy stared at Kenny as though waiting for an answer.

"What?" Kenny asked his blue eyes brilliant. Kenny had eyes the flawless color of the sea in a Caribbean paradise, the hue of a perfect cloudless sky. His eyes seemed to read into your soul and pick out everything about you. Even though few knew this, Kenny had a powerful mind and he was very brilliant. That's how he knew Stan liked Kyle, and that's how he knew Kyle liked Stan as well.

"Kenny did you do that?" He asked, disbelievingly.

Kenny chuckled "Who me?" He asked as he walked over to the door that led him into the kitchen "Nah I couldn't-" He opened his hand to the door when a black film outlined the door and it opened _BY ITSELF_.

Kenny stood there, mesmerized by the black film. Focusing, he closed his palm and brought it back to himself and the door followed, slamming against the doorframe. He turned to Cartman, who started at him like he just transformed into Jesus.

"You're a freak! Like Kahl!" He gasped. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Coming from the boy who isn't even fully human," he responded.

Cartman narrowed his eyes "Well neither are you and neither is Kahl!"

Kenny was close to arguing again when he realized something. The loud mouthed, egotistical, arrogant, obnoxious fatass was completely right. This made him more than human. Super human.

_Telekinesis _he thought with a smile. It was a very great ability. He already had one power, to be incapable of dying. But he felt he could do so much more. He focused his energy and suddenly he found himself listening to unspoken words from Cartman.

'Dude, what the fuck! Does this mean Stan's a freak too? And what about Wendy? Craig? Is anyone else like them? Am I like them?'

Kenny decided to keep this ability a secret. That could be useful "Let's go to Stan's house, that's where he and Kyle are."

Stan and Kyle were on stand couch. Kyle held one hand, palm up, watching the pulsing of a green sphere float just above his palm. He concentrated as it grew in size then relaxed his mind and it dimmed. Stan didn't say a word as his friend gaped at the pulsating bolt he was in control of. He just watched and offered silent support, a smile of the eyes, a hand on the back, a nod in his direction. The friends needed no words to speak; they knew each other better than they knew themselves.

Suddenly the normally light wood door quickly faded into black and the darkness vibrated and suddenly the two friends who hadn't been there before walked through the blackened door, leaving the two best friends staring in astonishment.

"Dude, you have an ability too?" Kyle asked, slightly afraid but mostly excited. He was relieved that he wasn't the only one, but then he worried. What about Stan?

Kenny smiled "Hell yeah I do! I have telekinesis and I can do a bunch of crazy shit with my mind. See Cartman I'm not stupid!" he exclaimed gleefully, obviously finding no disturbance with his disabilities. Unbeknownst to everyone but himself and his parents and Karen, he had another ability, He was unable to die permanently. He constantly would perish with the many bizarre occurrences in the small snowy town, but he would only die for a short while. He knew the rules of his unique power, he would die and he could choose where he went to, he had made close friends with both Satan and God. Usually he would go to hell, because the Mormons irritated him with their sickly sweet nature, besides, he liked to visit Damien, the antichrists son. Every time he died, he would return to his body in his bed at the following midnight. Id he died at 12:01 AM he would be gone all day, if he died at 11:59 PM he would only be gone a minute. He had never died on exactly midnight and he couldn't help but be curious- and afraid- of what would happen if he did.

So he was completely mild about his new ability, even though his red headed friend was reeling with the constant questions.

Cartman began to speak in the familiar imperious tone he so often used "Yeah you're both freaks, big fucking whoop!"

Stan glared at his friend, feeling protectiveness over his Kyle, or so he thought in his mind. To him, he would always be his Kyle. "Shut up Cartman, leave him- I mean them alone!"

Kenny grinned, knowing every word of what his friend was thinking, he knew he wasn't trying to defend him near as much as he was 'His Kyle'. Cartman heard his mistake and ate it up.

"Dude, you so only wanted to protect Kyle, what are you fags?" The large boy snickered.

Stan began to snarl, his lip curled and his throat was letting out . . . growls? "Shut you're fucking mouth Cartman! I swear ill fuck you're ass up." His voice was low and feral, seemingly foreshadowing a threat.

Of course, Cartman kept his snide comments going "I knew you two took it up the butt! Who's bottom and who's top hmm?"

That was too much for the angry teen. With a scream that turned into a roar the boy seemed to rip out of his own body, turning into a ferocious tiger, claws unsheathed, teeth bared, and ears flat against his head. The jet black stripes slid down his rippling orange coat and his deep blue eyes, the same as the human Stan. He took deathly steps toward his sort-of-friend, who backed away, chocolate eyes wide in amazement.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE ALL FREAKS! WH- WOAH!" he jumped backward as Stan swiped at his large gut with a massive white paw, teeth snarled and eyes narrowed even more than before, a threatening rumbling coming from his chest "AY! DON'T SWIPE AT ME YOU BUTTLICKER!"

Stan crouched to strike when Kyle petted him along his spine. Stan froze and when his friend laid a hand on his head he pushed against it happily, looking more like a housecat than a fearsome feline. Kyle continued to stroke his ears while he reasoned with the emotional group. "Look! This isn't getting us anywhere! We need to stop fighting and figure out how this happened and what we're going to do about it. I say tonight we spend the night at that abandoned house in the woods and get used to our powers,"

Cartman snorted "yeah that's a good idea, spend a night in the woods alone in a town like South Park, I thought Jews were supposed to be smart, and also what's with-" once again, just like earlier, a black strip covered his mouth, muffling his negative words. Cartman, to no avail, attempted to pull it off. The rest of them ignored him.

Kenny and Tiger Stan both nodded, Stan a little slower because of his heavy skull. "We really should, No one should know about this for now, agreed?"

Everyone nodded and they all waited for Stan to morph back. He scooted back and began to change. This time, instead of the sudden burst out of his skin, he began to melt back into his form. His back arched and caved and he curled in on himself. Finally he was back to his normal human form, except for one thing.

Stan looked skeptical when they all turned away "What?" he asked.

Kyle, looking nearly as red as his hair, stuttered "Uh . . . Stan, y-you er, don't h-have any clothes,"

Immediately his hands flew to cover himself "God dammit!," He grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around himself, and flew up the stairs.

Kenny peered into Kyle's mind 'God damn! He's so . . . big. And beautiful,'

Kenny chuckled, which caused the two remaining boys to give him a skeptical glance. Kenny shook his head and looked away, trying to stifle his laughter _Dude, Kyle is so gay! _He laughed mentally. They waited for Stan to get back downstairs.

When he did, he had a loose red t-shirt and gray sweats on. When he came down, he became leader again "Okay, I think Kyle's idea is a really good one, we need to figure the extent of our powers,"

"Ugh don't say powers," Cartman demanded "that sounds like some cheap ass little kids cartoon that the only way normal people could watch it is if they get stoned,"

The three friends all stared at him, but deciding they really didn't want to know, they continued with the issue at hand "So are we agreed, tonight we stay at the house in the woods to test out our abilities," he suggested, giving Cartman a sidelong glance at the last word.

"Agreed," they all decided.


	2. The House in the Woods

The four young teens crept through the twilit woods, a dark shadow of confusion over their already stressed out minds. Their thoughts made sense though, the cliché wonders ran through their minds.

_What does this mean?_

_What happened to me?_

_What's going to happen?_

_What if someone finds out?_

_Will people hate me if they find out?_

But the most common:

_Do I want this?_

They all had to admit, this was quote "Pretty Sweet" but they were young! They really didn't know how to feel. They got to experience things many, ALL other people didn't! They got to have special abilities beyond all scientific evidence, but were there too many problems created from this? None of them could answer.

The only person who wasn't worried was the large brunette trailing the back, his walk held no meaning like the others did and he didn't rush his feet to stride quickly to the abandoned house in the woods, to figure out everything wrong with them. He didn't have the same kind of problems as his acquaintances, he knew what had happened. He had been careless, crashed, and now he had robotic parts to help him get around and in his case, help get what he wanted. The one thing different was he also had gotten weapons with his, as though the doctors foresaw some danger in the cyborgs future. He indolently weaved through spindly birches and skinny saplings as they made their way over to the ramshackle building.

Close to his unflustered friend, Kenny also had hardly any troublesome thoughts. He had been special, unique for years. Before these 'powers' had arrived, Kenny hadn't been normal then either. He was incapable of permanent death, always resurrecting after the following midnight. His new abilities of telekinesis were no more surprise than a sudden scare from an unexpected person jumping out at you. Surprise, but quickly dismissed. His other power, Mind reading, gave him great joy. All his powers did, but the one the others didn't know about made him feel an ecstasy unknown before. He had always been observant, but now, he found a whole new realm to intrude on, the working of the inner minds of the townspeople.

Stanley was quite vexed on the current situation. He couldn't help but wonder why he had gotten that specific power of morphing into animals. He had always loved animals and stuck up for them, but turning into them gave him excitement. He wanted to be a zoologist, and now he could truly analyze the inner workings of the different species. But he had concerns, like how his mother, alcoholic father, and bitchy sister would react. They weren't the most understanding people, especially Randy, who would probably call him a freak in his drunken state. More skeptical and scared than before, he shoved his balled up fists in his pocket and quickened his pace, hurrying to the point where all his anxieties would be relieved, where they would be alone.

Kyle was more concerned than the rest of them, fearing the reaction of his strict and unreasonable mother and father. Ike would be shamed, and, understandably, Kyle feared rejection. His family was strict, religious, Hebrew people. They held standards, boundaries. This crossed any boundaries ever made by any parent, and the curly haired boy had only ever wanted to please them, getting straight A's in his advanced classes, being the all-star of the basketball team, being a well-liked and obedient kid. And Sheila, all we have to do to explain her is tell the tale of when she forced war against Canada because her son was influenced by the profanities in the Canadian film 'Terrence and Phillip, Asses of Fire'. Enough said.

So there was no wonder why the green eyed boy was trying to get to the house the fastest. But all four knew it was too far away, it would be well after midnight before they reached it. It was way out in the woods, and they didn't have the time or patience to wait.

Kenny suddenly halted in his step, Stan and Kyle turned and walked back while Cartman caught up.

"This is going to talk forever, get close to me," the blonde boy commanded. Confused, black and red haired boys gathered close to him, but the brunette stayed back.

"Why? I'm not having a gay orgy with you Kinny," Cartman retorted in his usual sarcastic, imperious tone.

The three friends glared at the bigot "No Cartman, just trust me, I have a feeling about this, and I think it'll work," Kenny responded, not even replying on the gay orgy comment.

Grumbling "If I feel a hard dick, I'm going home," Cartman huddled with them. Suddenly blackness enveloped them, and with a shocked cry from the three others, Kenny directed the raven surrounding them to get to the house. Within seconds, they had made it. The raven disintegrated into the ground and while Kenny beamed, Cartman and Kyle fell dizzily to the ground while Stan stumbled a few steps away and threw up, then turned back to the house they had only visited once before.

When they had seen it, five years ago, they had gone early and they got there by three in the afternoon, perfect lighting to see it. It had looked run down then but now it looked absolutely neglected. The ominous lighting from the sunset wasn't improving the foreboding in their stomachs. The windows were opened and two were shattered, forming a shiny pool of glass outside. The door hung off its hinges and the vines had begun to grow off of it. The ivy tendrils snaked its way up the falling siding and weather stains decorated the dingy beige panels. The roof surprisingly had minimal holes but a few of the brown shingles were missing and a family of mice was teetering away across the remaining ones. All in all, the best word to describe the house was creepy.

But the threatening stature of the house held no competition to the ominous feeling in their chest at the unanswered questions, so letting Kyle take the lead; they entered the house, closing the creaking door behind them.

The inside was in no better state, the squeaking of rats echoed throughout the entire two floored house. The only furniture was a ragged old couch but somehow it still looked sturdy. The entire house had carpet in it, even in the kitchen. A few tiny side tables decorated the first floor, and a fridge that looked like it belongs in a 50's soap opera was in bad shape in the kitchen.

Kyle kept jumping at every single rat squeak. Finally Stan felt bad for his friend and he hid in a closet, stripped down, and came out as a prowling feline.

Stan suddenly let out a fearsome growl that even the three humans could translate as a territory claim, and all the rats skittered either outside or into little holes in the wall, but all stayed silent. Stan prowled back into the closet and a few moments later came back out as Stan fully clothed.

Kyle smiled "Thanks,"

They started to explore but sunset had come and gone and the house was too dark to detect any other dangers.

Kenny groaned, knowing he couldn't be the hero now. His powers fed off the dark and no matter how hard he tried, he would never give off light. His original power made that impossible, so he turned his head and said "Kyle?"

Kyle understood. He concentrated and formed a glowing green ball in his hand, illuminating part of the house even though it was only the size of a marble. Curious, he concentrated on lighting the entire house and green shards blasted everywhere, nearly blinding the people in the house. He let it dim to half that and it was perfect. It gave off an unearthly light as they checked the house and decided it was safe. Kyle let the ball float over to a discovered fireplace and it illuminated it, making the wood that was already in there warm and started a fire.

They sat around it saying nothing. The embers of the fire crack and rise, often hitting the ground near one of their feet. Finally, Stan states "So were outcasts? Freaks?"

Kyle, who had been sitting next to him, jumped up, startled by his revelation of the group "No were not! We didn't ask for this and it's not our fault. And who said this was a curse? Maybe it's a blessing? Who knows what the hell this is. All we know is we have to figure it out and do it tonight."

Stan looked up at his green eyed crush, wondering how he had gotten so brilliant. When had Kyle Jeremy Broflovski transform from acquaintance, friend, super best friend, and finally, secret love? When had the time passed and where had it gone. When did he begin to long to brush his silky spiraling locks of fiery hair, stroke the smooth, alabaster skin littered with cinnamon sprinkles, hold the lean, caring, passionate boy in his arms and never let go. He wanted the tickle of his auburn curls to brush under his nose while his head leaned against his shoulder. Animalistic instinct began to fog his mind but he cleared it away and instead just smiled at the boy who could cheer him up no matter what and kept his raging thoughts to himself.

Of course Cartman, being the ignorant person he was, ruined the moment "We'll, you gahs are, I'm not,"

Kyle, feeling agitated that the large asshole had spoiled the mood, turned to him to snap "Yeah, we all see a half man half robot running around the streets all damn day long,"

"Shut up Jew!" he spat back. Kenny, seeing a upcoming brawl form, decided to step in.

"Okay guys, it's always a fun time to watch you two kick each other's asses but I think this is a little more important," he reminded the group, trying to get them back on topic.

They all remembered the issues and complied to Kenny's silent wishes "Alright, well obviously here's the deal, Kyle can shoot green shit out of his hands, Kenny can teleport and control things with his mind, and I can morph into animals but-"

Cartman challenged him "How do you know you can change into _all _animals? All you've done is change into cats. And I think that's trying to get you to take a hint." He, once again attempted to get themselves unfocused on the matter at hand, but Stan just focused on the first half of his statement, seeing as the rest was insignificant.

"Hmm, you got a point Cartman, let me try," thinking and clearing his mind of all other things, Stan went to hide behind the couch and stripped down once again, muttering how annoying that would get, and focused. Slowly, all you saw was his head become raised slightly and silver hairs stretch out of his face. His boyish cute featured contorted and soon, a massive silver wolf strolled out, and stared smugly at the brown eyed boy.

He growled incomprehensible things but it was obviously a haughty remark, as though he was ready to say "See, I'm not a pussy!"

Cartman rolled his eyes, Kenny and Kyle laughed. The wolf sauntered over to the redhead and nudged him with his snout.

"Aww dude come on! you're nose is all wet its gross!" Kyle laughed. Stan slowly licked his face, snorting in the process. Kyle shoved him away "Fucking disgusting dude!"

Kenny snickered "We all know you like it," He savored the beautiful red tint that seemed to illuminate his cheeks.

As did Stan, who slowly but much more quickly than before, changed into a mouse and scuttled at his friends feet.

He squealed and pulled his feet closer to him "Change back asshole!" With a twitched of his whiskers and a small motion of his tail, he skittered back behind the couch and within seconds was back to the group, fully clothed.

"Okay so Stan can change into any real animal as far as we know. Awesome," Kenny stated, looking over to Kyle "And you can shoot green . . . stuff out of your hands. Your eyes were glowing so maybe that means something,"

Kyle's eyes began to sparkle again but this time in happiness and concentration, not just blind rage "That'd be fuckin' sweet!" He jumped up, very girly, only this time he didn't come down.

He looked down and realized his legs were not touching the ground. He focused hard and suddenly he was gliding around the room, his eyes beginning to glow again "THIS IS SO COOL!" and suddenly his entire eye was green, just as it had been earlier that day, but they began to bulge out now, making globes outside of his eye sockets and suddenly they blasted a hole through the wall and you could see the old fridge. Kyle, feeling a sudden burst of insecurity, fell to the ground, slumping "Sorry,"

Stan laughed and patted his friend's shoulder "Dude, you were just excited, no sweat". Kyle couldn't help but hope he let his hand linger.

Kenny suddenly saw it again, the happy spark in his eye. It was just a slight twinge, but it was there. Not that he hadn't already known the two were in love with each other, but actually seeing proof made his secret that much more pleasing. "So," he broke the contact between the two with the words and they all turned to him, Stan and Kyle slightly flustered "Stan can morph into animals, Kyle can shoot green lasers out his hands and eyes and fly, and Cartman is half robot thing,"

Kyle suggested "Maybe you're more than just what you think you have," Kenny grinned, oh he was, he was more than they thought of him "Maybe you can fly too,"

Kenny chuckled, then contemplated the thought "Maybe I am," He couldn't help but try. He raised his head and closed his eyes in deliberation and soon, the solid floor was absent from under his feel. He looked down and he was floating at least five feet in the air, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling. He didn't show his exhilaration quite as evidently as Kyle, but he did manage to say "Sweet," before letting his feet touch the floor once more.

Kyle turned his large green eyes to Stan "Can you?" Stan smiled and tried to focus, but no matter what he tried, his feet stayed planted firmly on the ground.

He wasn't upset by this though "I can just turn into a bird and fly,"

"And fatass can't do jack shit," Kyle retorted, making Cartman feel offended.

"I can just get flyer thingies installed like in Ironman!" he barked back.

Kyle rolled his eyes and realized something "So . . . do you think anyone else had stuff like this?"

They shook their heads, then thought. "I don't know," Stan finally voiced.

"Let's just keep an eye out for anything weird," Kenny suggested.

"Yeah," Cartman alleged sarcastically "Like people flying or spitting out fire,"

"Or farting it," Kyle spat, reminding them of the time Cartman had done exactly that in third grade.

Stan suggested "Let's just go to sleep, there's two bedrooms and a couch. Whoever has the bedroom with the double bed has to share,"

"NOT IT!" "NOT IT!" Kenny and Cartman called out before the other two could.

"GOD DAMMIT!" they exclaimed, but they would have slept together anyway. An act, they thought.

Kenny smirked at their hidden sayings "I'll sleep on the couch since lardass would just fall off,"

They all were about to go to their designated sleeping quarters when Kyle said "We should come here every day so we can learn to control this,"

They all agreed, even Cartman, and then went their way.

Kyle and Stan slid into bed in what some might call a married fashion. Suddenly looking scared and vulnerable, Kyle asked "Stan?"

The black haired boy looked over. Kyle said no more, seeing as Stan understood his thoughts. He pulled the smaller boy toward him and held him, petting his head. Usually people would think this is gay, but not with Stan and Kyle, they were brothers, one person even.

"It'll be all right. I won't let anyone hurt you," He reassured caressing the soft locks, twirling them around his index finger.

Kyle looked up fiercely "I won't let anyone hurt you either, were together on this, just like always, but I can't help but wonder why now?"

They stayed silent, seeing no answer to this question, and soon, everyone in the house was asleep.

A lone man in a dark tuxedo, shaved head, and simple sunglasses on, pulled out a walkie talkie "I think this is them," he stated in a deep voice.

A scratchy answer sounded from the speaker "Should we get them," the voice, also male, asked.

The man thought long and hard, then finally pressed the speak button again "No, let them control their powers first. They don't know, so they aren't going anywhere," he listened to the fretful voice questioning him if he had been mistaken. In his monotonous voice, he said "I'm positive. Their the ones mentioned, and they will save us all. Gather information on the four boys. Their names are Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenneth McCormick, and Eric Cartman. I'll go talk to their schoolmates to find something out tomorrow"

Silently, the man began walking away from the rickety old house, before suddenly, a gust of him blew only over him and brushed him away like he was just a pile of sand, leaving the woods empty besides the four teenagers once more.


	3. The Meeting with the Man

**Okay im probably not going to be doing so much more with this story because i dont know if anyones reading it yet alone liking it, so i might just end this soon because its a lot to write, making sure its descriptive and detailed. AAAANNNNNDDDDDD . . . i have a new story idea, and i definetly think more people will like that better, alright well enjoy if anyones reading**

* * *

><p>A young, red haired boy slipped his orange coat on and headed out into the biting cold weather, the wisps of wind picking up and biting his face. All he could feel was the confusion and terror that's been heavy in his mind since yesterday, when the incidents happened.<p>

And the warmth of Stan, his super best friend whom he had an undying love for since he could remember. They had slept together in the decrepit bed in the ramshackle house the boy and his friends had decided to go to help them understand what is going on with them.

Stan had an effect on him, a dramatic on that no amount of cliché words or drawn out pictures would be enough. Why do people say "A pictures worth a thousand words"? Both were inanimate, and neither one could express the longing he felt for the blue eyed all-star.

Feeling the chill of the winter air, he let the strength inside of him build up enough to build up a faint warm green glow under his jacket and he hoped the shine didn't show through the material, but he thought he was fine, not that he knew much about fabrics. He might love (more like an unhealthy infatuation) with his male friend but that didn't make him a flamboyant, fashion knowing person.

He finally arrived at the bus stop, seeing both Stan and Cartman standing by the post, looking near frozen in the arctic weather of their hometown of South Park.

"Hey guys, where's Kenny?" The Jewish boy asked, staring only at Stan.

Stan shrugged, also thinking about their companionship in the bed the night before, and the way his friend's sleepy eyes had stared up at him, a vulnerable expression firmly planted on his face as he asked his friend for comfort that he had been glad to provide, in doing so also receiving some. "I don't know, Cartman hasn't seen him either."

Cartman pinched his nose with the non-robotic arm, a habit all four boys had picked up from their black haired leader "God you guys are such FAGS!"

Kyle reeled on his 'friend' "Shut up Cartman!" He spat, the mood between the two boys vanishing. A emerald like sparkle began to imbed itself in Kyle's eyes.

Stan placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder, trying to assuage him "Kyle calm down, no matter what kind of person you are, you'll always be ten thousand times better than him."

Kyle's eyes still twinkled but he lost his threatening position and turned back to Stan "He's such an asshole,"

"Better than a Jew," He muttered, but Stan and Kyle paid him no attention.

"Don't get mad at me for saying this, but you need to learn to control yourself-"

The green eyed boys' eyes flared again and Stan once again put his hands on his shoulders and then ebbed. "Look, we need to not let anyone know about this and that's gonna be hard when every time you get pissed your eyes glow. Can you just keep it chill?" He asked, staring him straight in the eye, showing no fear to the possibility of a green shard exploding out of them and hurting him.

Kyle stared for a few seconds longer, then his eyes returned back to the natural vibrant green they once had been "Alright"

Right then the bus pulled up and the three boys piled on, not looking any different than any of the other ids on the bus.

But in their minds, everyone was staring and trying to murder with their eyes, at least that's what Stan and Kyle thought. Cartman just stared snottily at the people and took a seat alone where he and Kenny usually sat.

Stan and Kyle took their seat, Stan by the window because he gets carsick and he prefers it, and Kyle would do anything for him. "Stan?" he asked, once again in his vulnerable voice, which made Stan feel both pleasurable and pained.

"Yeah Ky?" he asked, worried about what he would say.

"Don't leave my side, okay? I don't know if I can do this on my own," he pleaded with his large jade eyes, which could melt his friends heart.

"Of course Kyle, wouldn't dream of it." They smiled and soon the bus was pulling up to the school, the two friends joined at the hip even more so than usual.

They walked through the halls when they saw him. A man in the black tuxedo and simple black shades was standing in shiny black shoes at the very end of the hallway, looking directly at them as far as they could tell. He looked to have never had a single speck of hair on his head ever in his life. No hair, no eyebrows, no beard or even moustache. Like a mole, hairless. He didn't waver or even turn slightly. He gave a small nod of the head then setting eyes on an innocent looking boy, tapped him on the shoulder and took him aside and began to mumble incoherent things to him.

Suddenly they recognized the small boy "Butters! What business does that guy have with him?" They jumped as Kenny's unusual toned voice struck them. They recognized it too, he was being protective over the platinum blonde strangely. He was only ever protective over Karen and on occasion one of the two boys, but very rarely. The fact that he was showing concern to the carefree teen was very odd. They decided not to question it and focus on the important matter at hand.

"Did anyone tell him about us?" the leader of the group asked. The rest shook their heads "well then maybe this could be completely unrelated to what's going on with us." They all nodded expressionless, not believing it. Neither did the raven haired boy, but then he remembered that morning "Key Ken why weren't you here?"

The blonde waved his hand untroubled. "I just flew here, I didn't feel like waiting in the cold ass morning."

They all hissed in exasperation "Kenny! This is supposed to be a secret! Can you not be so obvious, from now on take the damn bus," Kyle snapped, but managed to control his eyes from sparkling.

They all agreed and went to their respective classes. For some strange reason, every other minute someone was called down, then sent back a few minutes later to fetch someone else. Everyone from Craig to Token to Wendy and even Red was called down. The only four people who weren't were Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. Every time someone would come back, they'd give the boys really funny looks. By the time lunch rolled around, everyone was staring at them incredulously. Some even approached them and asked them what they did. Kyle would, for once, calmly say "Nothing" and people would get even more suspicious because the ginger hadn't flipped out.

At lunch, they sat away from everyone, even Cartman began to look worried "Ok so what the hell are we going to do?"

Kenny was about to speak when over the loudspeaker boomed a deep, unfamiliar voice "STANLEY MARSH, KYLE BROFLOVSKI, KENNETH MCCORMICK, ERIC CARTMAN, PLEASE HEAD TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY"

All eyes were on the four boys. Kyle wanted to run out of the room, the nerves from having all the attention near choking him. Stan, seeing the nerves on his friends face, only wanted to shield the spectators. Kenny glared furiously at the speaker that the announcement had roared out of. Cartman only looked slightly mad, even beginning to have a smug look cross his features at the thought of having the attention of everyone trained on him. They stood up simultaneously and slowly made their way out of the cafeteria, feeling the eyes of every single student boring in their backs. Finally they were out, even though the cafeteria behind them was still deathly silent and they made their way to the office.

Four plush blue chairs sat in front of an ebony wooden desk, completely cleared off except for four files, the names in the order that the voice over the speakers had called them. Behind the desk, there was no principal, only the man dressed in black. In the same exact voice over the intercom, he said "Take a seat boys"

They sat in the chairs, looking confused. The two chairs that had been set behind Stan and Kyle's folders were closer together than the rest and they were relieved by that.

They wondered if they were to take the folders but when Cartman attempted, the man shifted his face to him, a hard frown set on his lips, nearly dragging them to his chin. Getting the hint that even he wouldn't dare argue with, he retracted the arm with a robotic noise.

"I am the chief in command in a secret organization that will not be revealed and neither shall my name be. You may call me Chief if you find need be to address me. You have all been shown to possess unique powers an-"

"Don't say powers that sounds like some dumbass cliché movie you'd need to be high to get through" The three other boys gasped and turned their disbelieving eyes on the bold fat cyborg, who had spoken out.

Chief locked eyes through the sunglasses for at least a minute with Cartman. Finally the half-man dropped his brown eyes to his lap, where his hands fiddled.

The corner of Chief's straight lips turned up slightly at the corner, hardly noticeably except to Kenny, who was trying to read the man's thoughts, but all he could hear was the sounds of wind and waterfalls.

The man turned his sunglass covered face to Kenny "You don't affect me, I know what you're doing and I know how to keep you out,"

Kenny reeled back, shocked, while the others gave him confused stares "What's he talking about Ken?" Stan asked.

"Nothing," he retorted then snapped at the man "Continue, what the hell is all this about?"

"Patience dear Kenneth," he smirked.

Kenny gritted his teeth "Kenny, Don't call me Kenneth."

The man looked close to laughing "Touchy aren't we?" he was beginning to look a little too amused to Kenny's liking.

"Kenneth's the name my parents gave me. I'm the one that decided to call myself Kenny, not them."

And yet the man was still not surprised. Chief just smiled and unknown to the boys, planned on getting to know 'Kenny' especially well.

"I know about your abilities, and with the help of your classmates and computer files, I know everything about each and every single one of you, all your past grades, illegal acts, and even secrets," he glanced at Stan and Kyle, and they widened their eyes in alarm at what he was suggesting.

'It can't be true! He can't know!' they both thought, Kenny tapping into their soundless words.

"Go ahead, you may look, but I need your word to not damage any documents. We are still gathering any information on you to help us. But if you want you may peek at our findings," he pushed the files closer to the boys.

They jumped on them immediately, especially Kyle and Stan.

'No . . . .! NO! He does know!' The black haired boy screamed mentally as he found the files of his computer log, the one he uses to write down all his feelings, and that does mean EVERY single feeling he's basically ever had, especially for the redhead.

Kyle was frantically searching, hoping it wasn't true, suddenly he found what he hadn't wanted to find.

Doodles of Stan, cheesy love poems, old journal entries, EVERYTHING. Kyle shook in humiliation.

Kenny was looking through when he saw certain notes along the way 'May harbor feeling for Leopold Stotch, also known as Butters. Certain Leopold has an emotional attachment to Kenneth.'

Kenny's eyes widened. Absolutely NO ONE knew that about him. He flipped the page and found an even worse note 'Doesn't show much emotion beside joy, must be covering up regular teenage angst. Observe further'

Kenny slammed the folder closed, suddenly not interested in anything else and sat back, sending untrustworthy glares at Chief, who just held his gaze. Neither let their eyes divert.

Cartman was positive he wouldn't find anything shocking until he saw the sticky note attached to the picture.

'Obvious infatuation to Wendy Testaburger, Stanley's ex-girlfriend.' Was on the note attached to the picture from Wendy in fourth grade, the one that said 'I love you forever' Written in her old little kid handwriting. He had stolen it once when he and the rest of their group had been spending the night and kept it in his room.

'Damn government people' He thought.

"Now, I would be ever so grateful to have your cooperation, because if I don't, the world will wage in another World War except this one will cause the destruction of the human race." Chief stated as though he was just telling them their shoelaces were undone.

They looked up at him, eyes and mouth agape.

"We need you to use your abilities to stop the conversion of Russia, Iraq, and North Korea. We have knowledge they are going to team up and wage nuclear warfare of the United States. Will you be part of the team that saves the world? By the way, if you deny, we will have to execute you and hope the abilities pass on to another host to stop the raid."

Kenny snorted at the word "Execution" and the others turned to him, confused by this dry humor he found. Except for Chief, who still had his eyes trained on Kenny. "I know" Chief said, and finally, Kenny looked shocked. Could he be talking about the power of immortality he had somehow attained when he was born?

"About?" he asked, hoping it was true.

"Yes, about that," chief nodded to confirm. Suddenly they gave each other the look of two comrades who had not seen each other in many years.

"Are you in?" the man asked.

They all looked at each other, nodded once, and decided "Yes,"

Chief smiled, mainly at Kenny and replied "Excellent,"


	4. Traveling to the first mission

**For those who read this sorry I havent posted on here in a while ive had SOOOOO much homework recently and i literally get home at 2:30 (my schools far away) went up to my room ot do my homework, finished at 10, and immediately fell asleep. plus I've had family stuff and hangin out with friends (Yay i got friends! lol jk i always did :3 i loved my friends) and so yeah im back on tryin to make up for bein lazy, all my stories will be updated by the end up the week. Thanks for your patience and lets get on with it!**

* * *

><p>The four boys were forced out of the school in a daze at the acquired information during the meeting. At least three countries were going to band together and destroy America, unless four hormonal, pubescent, teenage boys to save their country and possibly the world, which in their minds, sounded sickeningly cliché. They glared at the wall of similar looking and dressed men guarding them, surrounding them. They weren't quite sure if they were protecting them or trying to prevent them from running away, which they would never do. They all knew it would have been in vain to even attempt since they knew they'd find them eventually and besides, the chief knew everything about them, and they knew he could release their secrets at any given moment.<p>

Kenny looked around frantically, hoping to catch a small glance at the apple of his eye, but he knew he'd still be in lunch, probably wondering if they were alright. That's what made Kenny's heart melt for the innocent boy, he liked everyone. He was constantly bullied and beaten by everyone, but no matter what happened, he'd keep that thin lipped smile on his face and he would treat everyone with kindness and joy, but Kenny had noticed the slight increase of the size of his smile when he approached, the rosy tint that illuminated his pale, alabaster cheeks. And while they passed the cafeteria, they all looked through the cracks of their man shield, seeing if anyone was watching.

It was a fact that EVERYONE was watching, their curious eyes trained on the escorted boys. Kenny ducked his head to see between the cracks of the people to his right and he found who he was searching for easily. Kenny would be able to see his platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes. And he did see him. They met eyes and Kenny felt his heart pick up pace, adrenaline shooting through his veins as he met the incredibly large, round eyes. Kenny tried to wave goodbye but a guard shoved him and he could only hope that Butters saw his attempt.

Cartman was looking for someone else, but he knew she wouldn't care a single bit about him, since they had an animosity toward each other since kindergarten when he'd laughed at her for drawing about helping the rainforest when the assignment had been "What would you do to improve our planet" while Cartman had drawn a Jew being stabbed through his neck, he'd been sent to the office for that day and his mother had to take him home. It's incredible how he remembered that day so vividly, but it wasn't the day he fell in love with her, the way he spoke to her, those hateful comments held real spite in them, a venom that seems to have lost its power since he'd realized how much he wanted to gaze into those beautiful purple eyes and never look away. When the rest of them looked through the miniscule spaces, all eyes were on them and everyone had similar gaping, wide eyes faces and they hid their faces once again.

Once they were outside the school, they saw a massive plain black shiny jet. The back opened to a ramp and they were shoved inside and before they could protest they were shut off from the world into complete darkness. None of them could see and single thing and with awkward arm movements and cautious steps, they managed to find long, hard benches. Stan and Kyle sat on one side, Kenny and Cartman on the other.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" Cartman was the first to pipe up; looking in the wrong direction thanks to the eternal blackness they've been placed in.

"I don't know! Jesus, were in some serious shit now aren't we?" Stan exclaimed, attempting but failing epically at trying to act like the cool, calm hearted leader he'd been believed to be by his peers, but his terror at what would become of them settled hard in his stomach, nearly making him vomit.

"What can we do? I mean we can't just have Cartman jump and crash the plane, but that does sound like a good idea," Kenny sneered.

Cartman retorted back "Ay! Shut up you poor piece of shit!"

And so the battle between the two boys began as they threw weakness back at each other's faces in an argument.

Stan was sitting in the dark, wishing he knew what he could do when suddenly he felt something lay on his shoulder. Hairs tickled his chin and nose and he realized Kyle had just rested his head against his shoulder.

Suddenly he was grateful for the midnight darkness because that way his secret crush couldn't see his face which burned with a blush like no other.

The other two guys were busy with their argument so Stan asked softly "Can I hold your hand? Y-you can say no if you want, I mean I know it's kind of gay but-"

He quieted when Kyle interrupted "Yeah, go ahead, I kind of want you too. I mean I'm scared too so it'll kind of comfort me. Besides it doesn't have to be gay, I mean girls hold hands so why can't guys?"

Stan shyly grabbed Kyle's hand and they both blushed brightly, now both were grateful for the darkness. But both felt burning desire in their minds directed toward the other and Kenny felt the passion blaze so bright in mind he didn't even bother with another sharp comment back at Cartman.

"Kyle, can't you at least make it bright in here so we can fucking see each other?" Kenny asked, hoping to see what set the two boys to think of such feelings.

Embarrassment washed through their minds and Kenny found himself even more curious. He tried to get a mental image from their thoughts but all he could see were the wishes they held toward each other, kisses, hugs, sex . . .

'DAMN!' he thought when suddenly they were swept away and Kyle began to let his palms glow, shining a dim, eerie light in the small chamber. The blonde heartthrob inspected the two boys minds, hoping for a hint at what they had been previously doing, but they were both carefully blank, not showing a single trace of any emotion.

"Alright, well when we get to the building, we'll talk to the Chief and get more information but until then, there really isn't anything we can do. Let's just go to sleep," Stan suggested. Everyone complied. There were four walls, each with a padded cushion for them to sleep on. Cartman and Kenny went to separate ones, but Kenny saw Kyle ask Stan if they could share and Stan smile before the green light faded.

Kenny smiled and closed his eyes, willing to sleep. If he couldn't have his love he was ecstatic that the other two boys could, even if they didn't know it.

Stan was against the back of the chamber while he practically spooned his super best friend. They rested, cherishing every moment, but a question ate at Kyle's brain and finally he burst out "Stan, do you ever miss Wendy?"

He regretted mentioning the name, hoping he didn't get depressed like back in third grade.

Stan thought for a few moments. Wendy was the only person, as far as he knew, who knew about Stan's crush, it was the reason they broke up, even though they told everyone that they had a big fight about not spending enough time together. Now they were good friends and knew that they'd never be together and they were perfectly alright with that.

"Not one bit, were friends and that's all that's left." Stan assuaged.

Kyle still had questions swarming his mind "Do you . . ." he had to swallow before continuing "DO you love someone else?"

'Yes!' Stan's mind screamed. He attempted a lie "No," but he's always been a terrible liar and his voice caught halfway through.

Kyle spun around "Tell me the truth" and to make sure he couldn't look away, Kyle's eyes began to glow and became a beacon in the night for Stan to be drawn into. He couldn't turn away from the brilliant emerald.

"N- No. . . ok fine yes! I like someone but you don't want to know who," Stan admitted, his cheeks burning.

Kyle's eyes began to tear up, the tears held the faint jade color. "Who? Of course I do I'm your best friend,"

"I know," Stan muttered, knowing all too well that this beautiful boy WAS his best friend.

"Don't you trust me?" Kyle asked, hurt.

Stan sputtered "Of course! More than anyone else! I'll tell you later I promise,"

Kyle held the green beacon onto Stan's blue orbs a few moments longer, then let them fade and they both finally fell asleep.

"Wake up" the chief called to them. Bright light shot through the entrance to their chamber and they all woke up sleepily and herded themselves out, just to see nothing.

Cartman was the first to speak "Uh, there's nothing here"

Chief's face stayed on them with a clear face and, as usual, no emotion "exactly, the enemies base is close to here and two of you are going on a mission to spy on a meeting the leaders are in, Kyle and Cartman to be exact. You will record them with this device and then report back to headquarters," he snapped a near miniscule contraption into both boys ears.

"Where's headquarters?" Kyle questioned.

"Right here. The aircraft is the headquarters. It has all we need and it's easier than a designated spot. Here's a map, good luck,"

The two assigned boys gave each other a look, then began to walk toward the marked spot on the map.

"Will this be dangerous?" Stan asked the chief, concerned greatly.

The chief gave him a knowing look and Stan reddened "Yes, very, especially if they get caught. So you better hope they don't"

The chief walked away and Kenny followed, the only person that was still staring at the disappearing dots was Stan, looking anguished. He did something he hasn't done in years.

He got down on his knees, folded his hands together, closed his sapphire eyes, and prayed.

"God, I know I haven't spoken to you since I was a little kid and I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for all the bad things I've ever done and I'm sorry I haven't really thought of you unless I'm cursing something, but I'll do anything, I'll give you all my stuff, my new abilities, even my life, but please let Kyle come home okay," and he sat that way much longer than the black dots in the distance disappeared and the tears down his face streamed.

Kenny and Chief stared out the window, observing the crying boy.

"he does love him doesn't he Kenny?" the chief asked.

"yeah, I always knew there had to be something there," Kenny responded, feeling his own heart crack at the scene in front of him and the thought of the boy he left behind.

"So do you want to know how I know about your immortality or not?"

Kenny straightened up and looked at the man in black, eyes begging for answers.

"It's actually not that remarkable, it's because I have abilities too, the power over the elements fire, earth, water, and air. I'm sure once your friends see you die and come back to life, they'll actually remember it,"

Kenny found himself growing fond of the Chief. Feeling incredibly lazy, le plopped down on the couch and, holding one blackened hands out, he held it open to the cabinet and opened it telepathically. He searched until he found a back of cheesy poofs, then with a jerk of his hand, the snack flew across the room and into his open palm. He began to open the bag and crunch loudly, not too worried about the two friends that were gone. They would be safe, they had to be.

Meanwhile, the two boys had made it, Cartman making Kyle carry him the entire way. They found a secret passage in a tree and they went inside to see large cavernous tunnels everywhere. Only the slightest change of color detected where they needed to go.

They knew the danger was great and they were both scared. Kyle more obviously so, since Cartman has had years of practice with disguising his emotions. Only the slightest quiver of his lips showed any signs of nerves.

They were looking inside of the meeting and saw at least twenty different men talking quietly. They began to hear the words subtly

"and then we can send the airplanes over to-" but shame on Cartman! His nerves ended to making him tap a metal toed foot onto the wall and the men heard.

The two friends started racing out for their lives, knowing how dangerous this mission would be. The men were gaining on them as they left the cavern and flew into the forest. There was no time for Kyle to lift Cartman and leap into the air and soar to safety, the men were at their heels. Cartman cocked back a fist and punched one, but began to run faster and ignore everything else.

"CARTMAN!" suddenly he turned and nearly stumbled.

The redhead had the men completely surrounding him, fastening his hands so tightly together they nearly looked ready to snap. His glowing green eyes were beginning to be covered by a folded bandana and he screamed and wriggled for help, but to no avail as he was dragged back into the tree and then they were all gone, back inside the hidden layer.

Cartman ran as fact as his legs could take him 'I have to get home! DAMMIT! FUCK! They fucking TOOK Kyle! I'm screwed!' Suddenly the insides of his robotic palms began to glow and he was forced into the air, defying gravity with the special installations he almost forgot about.

Kenny opened his eyes, feeling panic wash over him 'Cartman and Kyle were supposed to be the fighters, the warriors of us! I should have gone instead! Stan will be devestated' he waited in dismay as the large cyborg approached the ship.

Stan's eyes widened when he saw him, then realized the beloved figure wasn't next to him. Kenny had somehow convinced him to relax and eat something, telling him that everything would be alright.

But if that were true where was his cherished best friend?

The chief stood up "Cartman what happened?"

The large boy tried to regain his breath as he explained "Found . . . headquarters . . . they heard us . . . chased us . . . I got away . . . took Kyle!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh NOES! not KYLE! mah bubbi! lol Kyles my fav character but i needed to have him get taken or else the love wont be spiked up . . . so CLIFFHANGER TIME! see you the next time i post! bahh!<strong>


	5. The Final Battle and the Confessions

**Sorry i havent done anything with this one in a long LONG time! this IS the last chapter and sorry for not telling you guys that. i really did like this story and now im sort of glad it's ending because i. . . ok im gonna be honest, this story was a LOT of work and i have other projects i need to work on. thanks for anyone who read and review, the final onward for this story starts . . . NOW!**

* * *

><p>Stan is pacing, a tension in his body, rippling through his broad shoulders, up and down the length of his body as he thinks of the situation that his best friend and secret love could be in. Is he alive? Is he dead? Is he being slowly murdered? Is he calling his name, hoping he will come around and be his hero?<p>

Stan's lungs close up at the thought if the beautiful redhead screaming in agony his name aloud. He pictures the boy huddled on the floor, blood seeping onto the tiles, escaping from its pale membrane. He has a million scenarios in his mind, and none of them is what he wants to think is happening. Each second ticking away on the clock on the wall is another crack being added into his sanity. He feels his mental stability breaking as the images pile on, one by one, into his mind. He doesn't want to think Kyle is hurt or worse, dead. Why hadn't he insisted on going on the first mission? He should have known something bad would happen once he began to feel uncomfortable. Now Stan wishes to go back to the moment and let himself be captured, no matter what the consequence may have been.

Kenny was in no near of distress that Stan was in, but he was worried. Kyle was his friend, and he had no clue what would happen to him, or what has happened already. Now he wished he knew who the people were so he could listen to their thoughts. Then he realized the people must be too far away to hear because he couldn't even hear Kyle when he attempted. He felt so enclosed, so blinded without his hearing abilities.

Cartman on the other hand only looked frazzled because he was almost in Kyle's position. He had never cared for the attractive Jewish boy, in fact, he had tried multiple times to get him killed, but he knew that his friends would never let him die and without them, he was nothing. So he listened as Stan suggested, more like demanded, that the rescue him.

"It's too dangerous, we need a plan first-" chief began but Stan cut him off, a low growl forming in the depths of his throat.

"No, I'm sick of you. You're the reason he got taken in the first place, now it's our turn. Come on guys,"

His body twitched in angry spasms as he walked out and you could almost see the form inside of him trying to burst out of its shell. Stan could hardy control the monster that waited in the depths of his skin. He stormed right out, his steps swift and getting faster as he began to run. Kenny followed in suit and finally, Cartman waddled out, shouting "Ay! Wait up assholes!"

The chief just watched them leave, not taking a single step or making a single noise to stop them. Suddenly, he slightly smiled and rubbed a non-existent dirt off of each palm several times "They are learning" he spoke aloud to himself and just watched as Kenny swung a blackened arm, a film of night stretching and reaching over Stan and back to Cartman. Once they were covered, it shot up like a lightning bolt in the direction of the cavern.

Once they were there the sheet disintegrated, leaving a shocked Stan and an angry Cartman "What the fuck Kinny! You know I hate when you do that!" the fat boy shouted while Stan was trying to get his nerves back to proper function.

"Shut up fatass they'll hear you! And this way we can help him sooner and maybe we can deal with the group leader too" Kenny whispered rationally. Once Stan heard that they could help Kyle, his eyes narrowed in anger toward the people who took his precious friend away.

"Lets go," and he slunk eagerly into the cavern.

They let Cartman lead. They knew it would slow them down immensely but he was the only one who knew where everything was in the cave Kenny lent the shadows to help disguise them and tapped into thoughts.

'I hope he's okay, if they hurt him I swear I'll kill everyone here!' probed through Stan's mind.

Cartman's was the same as he'd say on the outside 'damn Jew always got to fuck shit up. God I hate him.' Kenny rolled his eyes.

He listened to the strangers thoughts to hopefully find something about the missing friend.

'god my wife is a bitch. Maybe I can kill her with the Americans'

'This plan better work or I swear I . . .'

'how could they have let one escape! These guard are fucking stupid!'

Suddenly a familiar mind tickled his mind.

'No! Oh my god it fucking hurts! Where the hell is Cartman? Did he bring help, oh my god it BURNS!' KYLE!

"Guys!" Kenny hissed "He's this way" he started for a corridor, but neither of them followed.

"Kinny I've been here and I'm telling you the bad guys were here," he snapped, pointing to an opposite entrance.

"Trust me alright!" he exclaimed, hearing the agonized unspoken words, not having any clue what was really happening.

'OH MY GOD!' he screamed mentally and Kenny flinched.

"Why? Kenny how do you know?" Stan asked, panicking.

His mouth opened and closed, not ready to tell the secret. H had to choose though, expose his lies or follow Cartman and allow Kyle to get tortured more.

'WHY WONT ANYONE HELP ME?' and suddenly, with those thoughts, Kenny knew he had to come clean.

"Guys I've been lying. I have another ability. I can sort of hear people's thoughts" he waited for the outbursts.

"Liyah" Cartman snorted. Kenny got pissed.

"Want me to prove it, fine! Stan, you're in love with Kyle, and Cartman, you're in love with Wendy!"

They started at him shocked, then Cartman muttered "Damn freak. Lead the way,"

Kenny began to lead and Stan caught up with him "What's he thinking Kenny, is he alright?"

Kenny turned to him gravely; his eyes saddened "You really don't want to know,"

He flinched.

Kyle's thoughts just continued to probe Kenny's dark mind 'Stan's going to save me, I know he will!'

Kenny smiled "Kyle's thinking of you, he truly believes you will save him,"

Stan's eyes narrow in determination "And I will, I promise you that"

Suddenly scream pieced the air "OH GOD PLEASE NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

The boys raced, trying to reach their captured friend before whatever was about to happen, happened.

"HELP! HEEEELLLPPPPPP! SOMEBODY!" And they found themselves looking in on a room.

Kyle was secured to a pole, his arms taped around the back so he couldn't escape. He yanked and tugged against it but it held fast. He had no clothes on and was trying desperately to cover himself by crossing his legs. His skin that was normally covered was even paler than the skin normally exposed, which was a hard thing to top. He looked even paler than usual with the blood that coated him. He has long gashes all over his body, lacing and twining with each other in a criss cross of agony and they still leaked blood onto the dirt floor. His body contorted to the pain all over and he couldn't help flinching from the sudden rise of pain and then decrease and relaxed slightly, only to flinch once more. A large man with tan, dirty looking skin and beady eyes was grinning at his futile attempts to escape. He had a whip strapped to his camouflage bely, which was still covered in blood. In his hands, a nice shiny revolver, pointed downward as he slid a single bullet in one of the slots. The with a grace that shouldn't be included in an act so terrible, he spun it, letting it land at random to whichever slot it decided.

Stan nearly threw up. He knew the game they were playing, and he knew the terror that must be slicing through Kyle's brain.

Kyle was screaming and still attempting to get away, staring in horror at the silver weapon. He hadn't noticed the people standing at the door, and neither had the man, who was pointing the gun in the middle of Kyle's forehead, his finger resting on the trigger.

Before anyone could stop him, Stan suddenly burst out of his skin, his clothes lying as a shredded cloth pile on the ground as the ferocious tiger leapt at the man. He landed on his back and without thinking, sunk his teeth deep into the back of his neck, digging harder and harder until finally he heard a snap and the wriggling man lay limp.

Kyle gasped and pressed himself against the pole, not understanding that this was his best friend. He struggled once more, gasping out "no! No!" over and over, trying to convince the 'tiger' that he wouldn't want to harm him.

Suddenly the tiger's head looked up and caught the redhead's eyes and they both stopped everything. Kyle stopped his struggling and his panicked breathing and broke out into joyous tears. "I knew you'd save me," he smiled, his tears beginning to drip down his chin. "Thank god!"

Stan prowled behind the pole and sliced the tape off and Kyle rubbed his wrists, which were raw and bleeding from his struggles. He hugged the tiger Stan and they rested their heads against each other's shoulder, one smooth like marble, one a bog striped furry mass.

"fags" Cartman groaned and Kenny punched him. Suddenly tiger Stan walked over to the man and lifted his leg.

"Ew, gross dude don't piss on him!" and yet Kyle laughed and felt his heart warm for the first time in a while. His body was covered n gashes and was bleeding but he had never been happier than right then. Stan walked away and Kyle lifted his arm, and with an open palm, shot a green laser, completely obliterating the man into a disgusting bloody pulp.

They began to run to leave the terrible place, but an alarm sounded, loud and causing the cavern to be shed with red light. Kyle cursed the blood trail he left behind him. When the left they found the opening surrounded by similar looking men.

"Halt! There is no point in running, just give up," The largest man, who had been leading the meeting, commanded clear and strong. They all understood he was the leader.

"Come on let's kill them," Kenny offered, but Cartman whined.

"What! We can't just kill them, we don't know the plan, and what superhero doesn't know the evil plan before killing the bad gahs?" he asked, pouting as though someone has just taken his last cheesy poof.

"Seriously Cartman? They just tortured Kyle, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say it's bad" Stan, who was still a tiger, snapped. They all stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Dude your talking. Like a normal person." Kyle explained.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I can also just transform parts of my body and not the whole thing, like my voice or my arm, oh well, Attack!" and the people jumped on them.

Kenny began to let a black film cover the earth and with a jerk, let it shoot up where at least 5 enemies were standing. A chunk of the earth lifted where they were just standing, forming a hole. When they fell into it, he let it slam back down, and a spurt of blood wept from the edges. Cartman cocked his arm and began firing at will at the many enemies that surrounded him, but not hitting many.

"Come on fat boy, shoot like a man!" one taunted him and suddenly his pupil widened.

With a battle cry of "I'M NOT FAT I'm BIG BONED!" he launched much more accurate shots, and grinning madly as the people began to fall around him.

Stan launched himself at the people, clawing at anyone who tried to get close to him. Soon his body was spattered in the blood of other men and his claws were stained crimson. He ducked and curved his body with the grace of a wild animal as he slashed through flesh.

Kyle was hovering above the men, his body bobbing slightly and his hair a wild mass around his face, flying wildly like a glorious auburn mane around his blood coated face as he launched with both his eyes and his hands, slicing people constantly. He grinned as he got revenge; a glow of payback illuminating his fully green eyes every time a torso slid off of a person's hips.

They kept going but every time more people would run out. The boys were getting tired; each slice of claws slowing, each beam of laser losing its glow, each gunshot less accurate, and soon Kenny realized he must kill the leader. He soon found him standing in safety upon a hill, glowering down at the fighting people.

He thought evil things and he saw the man's face contort. Kenny realized in shock 'I can control his mind.'

With a grin, he sent evil pictured into the man's mind, but not the ones a normal person would think of. He thought of small children and loving parents and friends, and with each, thinking 'have you ever been loved?

The man screamed and pressed his palms into his temples, but still did nothing, finally he couldn't stand it.

He thought hard and concentrated. A black film covered his eyes, much like Kyle's except the held a nothingness in them. He slowly started walking down into the battlefield. Kenny felt his fight but knew he couldn't give up. It was a mental fight, and they were both strong. The leader occasionally managed to take a step backward but soon he was in open ground.

Kyle glanced around and saw the man and knew exactly what was going on, 'I must kill him'. This was the man who ordered the slow and painful torture and he loaded a large green bomb and with a fierce cry, launched it so hard it made him launch back and slam into a tree. But it did its job, soon there was just a pulp, just like the other man, and soon the people realized there was no leader and retreated into the cave.

Kyle fell, completely passed out. The place on the tree trunk where he had hit was an outline of his body and Stan ran over and nosed his body, not caring about the blood he got on his nose. Kenny raced over too and Cartman just lolled over at his own pace.

Stan's neck did a small shift and suddenly he spoke with his human accent "We need to get him to chief.

Kenny pulled a black film back over them all and they were back in Headquarters.

"It's don't but Ky's seriously hurt. Can you save him?" Stan asked in desperation.

He just nodded and took him into another room. Stan tried to follow but he was ordered to stay.

For the next week or so, Stan doesn't even know how many days, he just paces, trying to will Kyle to be healthy again. Finally at the end, he's allowed to see him. Stan races in.

Kyle is dressed in all white and has many bandages covering all over hi, some even with small patches of red. A gauze wrap is circling his head and his eyes are fully emerald green and glowing. "Hey Stan,"

"Hey Ky, uh, you're not going to shoot me are you?" Stan asked, but truly he's just glad his friend is safe.

"oh yeah Chief said that I should keep the focus of inside me and that it would help me heal. He was right I feel completely better, but when I do this my eyes stay like this until I'm finished. Sorry if it's freaking you out."

Stan Wants to say it, but he's afraid he will push Kyle away from him, but when he thinks of Kyle dying and never knowing, he would feel even worse "No, it's beautiful"

Kyle turned his head to look fully at him "Really?" he asks. His eyes begin to glow brighter.  
>Suddenly Stan can't hold himself together any longer. His tears pour over.<p>

Kyle sees it too "Stan what's wrong?"

"I, I almost lost you dude, I almost never got to see you again or hear you again or tell you . . ." And his voice catches in his throat as another sob escapes.

Kyle's eyes widen "tell me what Stan? Is everything alright?" his concern escalates.

Stan turns his head to the beautiful healing boy "Kyle, I . . . god damn I didn't think this would be so hard to say. I-" Suddenly Kenny bursts in "GOD DAMMIT STAN SAY IT!"

Stan turns and shoot back at him "I AM GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" laughing, Kenny obliges.

Stan finally swallows and says "I love you,"

Kyle's eyes fill with tears that fall over. They have a green tint but the father down they travel the more clear they become "I love you too," and they share a passionate kiss.

Cartman and Kenny are watching and suddenly they can't stand not telling their own love's their feelings.

They run to separate rooms and Kenny calls Butters "Hiya! Who's this?"

Kenny swallows "Butters it's me,"

"KENNY! Oh lord where have you been? Why did those men take you, are you okay? They better be nice or I- well I don't know what I'll do but they'll be in for it gosh darnit! Is-"

"Butters can you shut up forf a few seconds I have yo tell you something," He interrupts, but is laughing inwardly at his adorable act on trying to be tough. "I love you Butters,"

Nothing, no words over the phone for the longest time. Kenny i9s beginning to think he's hung up when suddenly a teary voice chokes out "I love you too Kenny,"

Kenny smiles and thinks 'I know' "I'll be back soon; I just wanted you to know. Bye baby," and he hangs up, wishing that Kyle hurry the fuck up and heal already.

Wendy doesn't pick up the first time Cartman call's but the second time she snaps out "What?"

"Wendy it's me," Cartman tells her.

"Me who?" She asks, not sounding like she's in a good mood to be bothered.

"me Cartman," He clarifies.

"Cartman? Where the fuck have you been! Everyone's wondering where you guys got taken to,"

He smiles at that "I've been around, but it doesn't matter, Wendy I really like you okay. I have for a long ass time." He waits fro her response.

"I hate you," is what she says and Cartman's heart deflates, until she says "But I love you too," with a smile in her voice.

"Really?" he asks, hardly believing it.

"Really, really. Come see me when you get home fatass. Bye," and she hangs up, but Cartman heard the laughter in her voice and feels elated.

A few days later, Chief calls them all over "you all may go home, the whole thing is over, but remember you can tell anyone about your abilities and call me if there's any questions"

"Thanks Chief," They all say in unision, Stan and Kyle holding hands. They all sit in the waiting area as they take off.

"Well another crazy ass adventure huh?" Stan laughs, smiling as though he has no sorrows.

They all agree, laughing as well and hardly believing how well everything turned out.

"Everything is going to be good, everything is going to be all right," And they all agree to Kyle's words now.

Kyle and Stan snuggle while Kenny and Cartman think about their lovers, hardly able to wait to see them. They never expected something so insane to happen to them, but they are all glad it did, otherwise they might have never been able to get up the courage to admit their feelings.

And now, everything was perfect, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>hooray happy ending! i kind of expect that from Cartman and Wendy's relationship, like thats how they'd be with each other. anyway hope i didnt dissapoint. thanks to everyone!<strong>


End file.
